An aneurysm forms when a dilated portion of an artery is stretched thin from the pressure of the blood. The weakened part of the artery forms a bulge, or a ballooning area, that risks leak or rupture. When a neurovascular aneurysm ruptures, it causes bleeding into the compartment surrounding the brain, the subarachnoid space, causing a subarachnoid hemorrhage. Subarachnoid hemorrhage from a ruptured neurovascular aneurysm can lead to a hemorrhagic stroke, brain damage, and death. Approximately 25 percent of all patients with a neurovascular aneurysm suffer a subarachnoid hemorrhage.
Neurovascular aneurysms occur in two to five percent of the population and more commonly in women than men. It is estimated that as many as 18 million people currently living in the United States will develop a neurovascular aneurysm during their lifetime. Annually, the incidence of subarachnoid hemorrhage in the United States exceeds 30,000 people. Ten to fifteen percent of these patients die before reaching the hospital and over 50 percent die within the first thirty days after rupture. Of those who survive, about half suffer some permanent neurological deficit.
Smoking, hypertension, traumatic head injury, alcohol abuse, use of hormonal contraception, family history of brain aneurysms, and other inherited disorders such as Ehler's syndrome, polycystic kidney disease, and Marfan syndrome possibly contribute to neurovascular aneurysms.
Most unruptured aneurysms are asymptomatic. Some people with unruptured aneurysms experience some or all of the following symptoms: peripheral vision deficits, thinking or processing problems, speech complications, perceptual problems, sudden changes in behavior, loss of balance and coordination, decreased concentration, short-term memory difficulty, and fatigue. Symptoms of a ruptured neurovascular aneurysm include nausea and vomiting, stiff neck or neck pain, blurred or double vision, pain above and behind the eye, dilated pupils, sensitive to light, and loss of sensation. Sometimes patients describing “the worst headache of my life” are experiencing one of the symptoms of a ruptured neurovascular aneurysm.
Most aneurysms remain undetected until a rupture occurs. Aneurysms, however, may be discovered during routine medical exams or diagnostic procedures for other health problems. Diagnosis of a ruptured cerebral aneurysm is commonly made by finding signs of subarachnoid hemorrhage on a CT scan (Computerized Tomography). If the CT scan is negative but a ruptured aneurysm is still suspected, a lumbar puncture is performed to detect blood in the cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) that surrounds the brain and spinal cord.
To determine the exact location, size, and shape of an aneurysm, neuroradiologists use either cerebral angiography or tomographic angiography. Cerebral angiography, the traditional method, involves introducing a catheter into an artery (usually in the leg) and steering it through the blood vessels of the body to the artery involved by the aneurysm. A special dye, called a contrast agent, is injected into the patient's artery and its distribution is shown on X-ray projections. This method may not detect some aneurysms due to overlapping structures or spasm.
Computed Tomographic Angiography (CTA) is an alternative to the traditional method and can be performed without the need for arterial catheterization. This test combines a regular CT scan with a contrast dye injected into a vein. Once the dye is injected into a vein, it travels to the brain arteries, and images are created using a CT scan. These images show exactly how blood flows into the brain arteries. New diagnostic modalities promise to supplement both classical and conventional diagnostic studies with less-invasive imaging and possible provide more accurate 3-dimensional anatomic information relative to aneurismal pathology. Better imaging, combined with the development of improved minimally invasive treatments, will enable physicians to increasingly detect, and treat, more silent aneurysms before problems arise.
Currently, neurovascular aneurysms are treated via a limited range of methods. The potential benefits of current aneurismal treatments often do not outweigh the risks, especially for patients whose remaining like expectancy is less than 20 years.
The original aneurysm treatment, neurosurgical clipping, a highly invasive and risky open surgery, remains the most common treatment for neurovascular aneurysms. Under general anesthesia, a surgeon performs a craniotomy, the removal of a section of the skull, gently retracts the brain to locate the aneurysm, and places a small clip across the base, or neck, of the aneurysm, blocking the normal blood flow from entering the aneurysm. After completely obliterating the aneurysm with the tiny metal clip, the surgeon secures the skull in its original place and closes the wound. The risks of a craniotomy, including the potential for further injury to the brain and additional neurological defect, are exacerbated in patients with a recent brain injury as well as in elderly or medically complicated patients.
In 1995, following the pioneering work of Dr. Fernando Vinuela and Dr. Guido Gugliclmi, the FDA approved an endovascular aneurismal treatment: “coiling.” In this procedure, an interventional radiologist guides a catheter from the femoral artery, through the aorta, and into the cerebral vasculature, via either the carotid or vertebral artery, until it reaches the aneurysm. Embolic coils, small spring-like devices typically made of platinum, are then threaded through the catheter and packed into the aneurysm until enough coils are present to limit blood flow into the aneurysm. This process, embolization, works by reducing blood circulation in the aneurysm, thereby triggering a thrombus. By converting liquid blood into a solid, coils reduce the danger of the aneurysm leaking or rupturing.
The introduction and continued evolution of the endovascular coiling process has certainly advanced less-invasive aneurismal treatment, but the coiling process has limitations. Strong forces, generated by interluminal flow around and into the aneurysm, often compacts, shifts, or partially dislodges the volume of coils left in the aneurysm. A portion of a coil that prolapses out of the aneurysm neck can lead to serious and adverse consequences (e.g. clot formation, calcification, or other hardening and filling of the artery), and create difficulties in reaching the aneurysm for future treatment.
Recanalization, the reformation of an aneurysm at its neck, occurs in approximately 15 percent of coiled aneurysms and in nearly 50 percent of coiled “giant” aneurysms. Since coiling does not protect the neck of the aneurysm, a coiled aneurysm risks recanalization, which may lead to future rupture and the need for repeat treatment(s). Furthermore, coils create what is known as the mass effect: the permanent lump of coils contained within the aneurysm that maintain an undesirable pressure on the surrounding brain tissue.
The coiling process only works effectively in some aneurysms, specifically small-necked aneurysms where the coils are more likely to stay securely in place within the aneurysm. In wide or medium-necked aneurysms, coils may protrude or prolapse into the parent vessel and create a risk of clot formation and embolism.
In order to combat this design deficit, physicians have begun using stents to improve the effectiveness of coiling. With stent-assisted coiling, a stent lines the arterial wall, creating a screen that secures the coils inside the aneurysm. These stents are generally self-expanding and have a low surface density to make them deliverable. Thus, the stent itself does not limit flow into the aneurysm sufficiently to trigger a thrombus in the aneurysm. However, even these low surface density stents run a significant risk of blocking perforator arteries, creating unpredictable damage to other parts of the brain. Additionally, any stent in the parent artery creates a risk of clot formation in the artery.
To prevent these dangers, the use of an implantable device that covers only the neck of the aneurysm with a greater percent solid area would more effectively restrict blood circulation into the aneurysm, trigger a thrombus (the solidification of liquid blood within the aneurysm), and eliminate the danger of leak or rupture. Ideally, after formation of the thrombus, the aneurismal sac will shrink as the thrombus is absorbed, further reducing the chance of leak or rupture of the aneurysm, while also reducing pressure on the surrounding tissue. Coils or other devices which remain in the aneurysmal sac tend to maintain the original aneurysm volume, and thus the aneurysm continues to exert pressure on the surrounding tissue.
Several additional types of devices designed to limit blood flow into an aneurysm have been described previously, yet none have been commercialized, or approved by the FDA. In these methods, blood flow into the aneurysm is limited to the degree necessary to form a thrombus in the aneurysm without filling the aneurysm with coils, a solidifying agent, or other introduced matter. This type of solution often uses a stent, or stent-like device, in the parent artery. However, unlike stent used to hold coils in place, the surface density of these stents sufficiently limit blood flow into the aneurysm and encourage thrombus formation. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,527,919; 6,080,191; 6,007,573; and 6,669,719 discuss stents that use methods involving rolled, flat sheets, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,159 discusses a radially expandable stent with cylindrical elements where expansion occurs when the stress of compression is removed. Most stents manufactured with a high-percent solid area have limited longitudinal flexibility, tend to have a large delivery diameter, and have an unacceptable probability of blocking perforator arteries, and thus limiting the number of aneurysms they can reach and treat. Additionally, since these methods require a straight parent artery, they will not work at the primary location of most aneurysms: bifurcations, the division of a single artery into two branches. The micro-pleated stent assembly of U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006-0155367 by Hines describes a stent for endovascular treatments that has many advantages over other methods of treating aneurysms. However, this high surface area stent cannot be used to treat aneurysms near side branch or perforator arteries. Even though a micro-pleated, or other neurovascular stent can be patterned with a relatively dense patch area designed to cover the neck of the aneurysm, a micro-pleated stent, or other thin-strutted device that covers artery surface beyond the aneurismal neck, runs a significant, and often unpredictable, risk of restricting blood flow to a smaller, branch artery.
Other methods that artificially solidify aneurysms have been described previously. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,190 discloses a method for treating aneurysms that fills the aneurismal sac with a non-particulate agent, or fluid, that solidifies in situ. This process leaves an undesirable side effect: a permanent, solidified lump cast in the volume of the aneurysm. The filling agent also risks leaking, or breaking off into, the parent artery, thereby creating a risk of embolus formation.
Previously described methods fill the aneurismal sac with a device or portion of a device. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006-0052816 by Bates et al., describes a device for treating aneurysms using a basket-like device within the aneurysm that engages the inner surface of the aneurysm and blocks flow into the aneurysm. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,204 by Mazzocchi fills the aneurysm with a wire mesh device that also attempts to captivate the neck of the aneurysm. The devices described by Bates et al., Mazzocchi, and similar devices do not allow the aneurysm volume to shrink and therefore do not lessen pressure on surrounding brain tissue. Such device depend on an accurate fit within the inner geometry of the aneurismal sac, which is usually quite irregular and difficult to determine, even with advanced imaging techniques. If sized inaccurately, these devices will not completely fill the aneurysm nor seal the neck of the aneurysm, causing recanalization of the aneurysm from the strong lateral forces of the blood. The Mazzocchi device provides no possibility of contouring the part of the device that remains in the parent artery to the arterial wall. Even the smallest amount of material extending into the parent artery runs an unacceptable risk of clot formation and resulting embolism. The Bates et al. device does not adequately protect the aneurysm neck, which may cause an unwanted expansion of the aneurismal neck and sac that risks leak or rupture. Due to these described limitations, among other practical concerns, aneurysm treatment devices such as those described by Bates et al. and Mazzocchi have received virtually no commercial interest.
Other devices that bridge the neck of an aneurysm have been described. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003-0181927 by Wallace describes a neck bridge used to hold an embolic agent within the aneurysm. Wallace makes no provision to captivate the neck of the aneurysm and thus relies on filling the aneurysm with a particulate agent, liquid embolics, or coils in order to secure the device in place. This type of aneurysm treatment does not eliminate the mass effect on surrounding brain tissue. Aneurysm neck bridge solutions described previously, including Wallace, that do not permanently engage the inner surface of the aneurysm must rely on some internal, or external, means in which to hold the neck bridge in its final position. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006-0167494 by Suddaby attempts to leave some space in the aneurysmal sac that would allow the sac to shrink over time, thereby lessening the mass effect. Suddaby, and similar designs, necessarily rely on an activation mechanism or restraining means to hold the device shape after deployment. Such mechanisms concern physicians for many reasons. Specifically, their size and complexity limits usefulness in the tiny and complex neurovascular anatomy. Additionally, springs or other internal restraining mechanisms risk puncturing the extremely fragile aneurysm neck or sac, which could result in potentially disastrous consequences. Suddaby does not describe, or disclose, any mechanism that holds the device in the described deployed shape, nor does it describe how the device is disconnected from the delivery system. Suddaby fails to provide a workable design, describing a physically impossible transition from an initial delivery shape to a final deployed shape, with no explanation of the mechanisms or forces involved. The need, therefore, remains for an aneurysm exclusion device that can be reliably delivered and deployed to seal the neck of neurovascular aneurysms, in a manner that prevents recanalization of the aneurysm, that eliminates the mass effect, and that poses only a minimal risk of inflicting damage to the aneurismal sac, neck, or parent artery.
As a result of the previously stated factors, the current technologies and devices ineffectively treat most aneurysms. The present invention, however, overcomes the limitations of the current technologies and devices and thereby provides a new hope for the safe, simple, and effective treatment of aneurysms.